Wicked Game
by chiiocullen
Summary: Sus parejas querian más, y sin darse cuenta los orillaron a juntarse, en la cama y en sus vidas. Lujuria y pasión, embriagaran sus almas, en un juego de inercambios del que no tendran escapatoria. Juego Perverso de Awen Granger y Chiiocullen. 18


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Pertenecen a la Señora S. Meyer, La trama es una idea de Awen Grager y Mia.

* * *

_El amor es un sentimiento tan grande que te impulsa a hacer cosas impensables precisamente porque no las piensas… (Zapien)_

* * *

―Amor mira se que últimamente no he estado para ti tanto tiempo como quisiera, pero sabes que el trabajo me consume-Decía Jacob con una mirada cálida- Pero sabes un amigo me recomendó algo que me parece muy interesante-dijo a la vez que me apretujaba más a su cuerpo halándome por las nalgas.

―Humm, y ¿qué es?-dije un poco perdida por las caricias que proporcionaba a mi piel con sus labios carnosos.

―Te lo diré, pero promete que escucharas con mente abierta-dijo mientras deslizaba sus labios por mi cuello y bajaba la cremallera de mi vestido-¿Lo prometes? ¿Pensaras esto antes de darme una respuesta?

―Mmm te lo prometo te escuchare con "mente abierta"-dije remarcando mente abierta, mientras me perdía en el ardor y la excitación que me proporcionaban las caricias de sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo-Anda-dije con un suspiro de placer mientras el masajeaba mis senos- Sabes que no me gusta para nada el suspenso.

―Te aseguro que no es el suspenso el que me detiene-dijo mientras devoraba mis senos con su boca caliente- Es solo que tengo "Grandes" distracciones justo ahora-yo solo podía sentir sus labios y la cálida temperatura de su aliento en mis erectos pezones.

―Bueno pues humm…si quieres en verdad contarme esa idea tuya será mejor que humm…la digas ya mismo, no creo que más adelante sea posible-dije con la poca voz que me quedaba estaba terriblemente excitada y caliente, Jacob me torturaba pasando sus dedos por mi clítoris y por mi entrada mientras yo solo podía sujetarme a sus fuertes hombros, gemir como una posesa y suplicar por más de él.

―Está bien-dijo con un suspiro mientras me recostaba en la cama y él se inclinaba hacia mi recargado en su rodillas- Es solo que para esto necesito que abras más que la mente-dijo mientras pasaba sus húmedos dedos por mis piernas, dejando un rastro a su paso, hasta que los paso sobre mis rodillas y abrió lentamente mis piernas dejando a la vista mi húmedo centro, a este punto yo ya no podía pensar con claridad mi mente estaba invadida por una bruma sofocante.

―¡Dilo ya!-dije dije mientras veía como tomaba su miembro para pasar la punta de la cabeza de su pene para pasarlo por mi clítoris, jugando con mis ansias y dejándome más caliente.

―Mmm Bella me gustaría que intentásemos tener una experiencia como Swinggers-no capte inmediatamente sus palabras, sus caricias me tenían demasiado perdida…_Swinggers_

―Espera…¿QUE?

**Edward POV**

Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde, y los faroles de mi auto seguían prendidos, alumbrando la puerta entre abierta de mi aglomerada cochera. Cajas y cajas se alzaban, unas sobre otras, mostrando el descuidado estado de ésta… _"No es lo único descuidado en tu vida" _me recordó mi conciencia.

Una fresca brisa me hizo estremecer para cuando salí al negro manto de noche. Las estrellas en lo alto, mostraban su belleza inalcanzable y serena.

―Amor, ya estoy en casa… - dije dejando mi saco en el recibidor – amor… - volví a llamar al ver que no contestaba.

―Aquí – dijo asomando la cabeza por una de las puertas contiguas.

―¿Cocinando? – pregunté esperanzado al percibir el inconfundible aroma de lasaña recién horneada… _"No se confundan, soy amante de la comida cacera, pero, lamentablemente mi esposa no era dada a la cocina, ni a nada que involucrara demasiado esfuerzo, era por eso que siempre estaba dispuesto a comer fuera de casa… por ella… para no molestarla". _

―No – respondió, señalando las cajas de comida italiana que reposaban sobre el mesón ―¿te vas a sentar, o vas a seguir parado ahí el resto de la noche?

―Lo siento – susurré sentándome frente a ella.

Estaba molesta, lo sabía. Otra vez había llegado tarde para variar, pero encontraría la forma de recompensárselo, así me llevara la vida en ello, lo haría…

―Demoraste – se limitó a decir pasándome una copa de vino.

―Lo siento mi reina. Hoy fue la junta con los accionistas mayores para exponer el proyecto… -me detuve al ver que no prestaba atención – te lo dije… - susurré.

―Se me debe haber pasado supongo – dijo despreocupada apurando su copa.

―No importa – murmuré, llevándome un pedazo de pasta a los labios – esto esta delicioso amor – dije llevándome otro bocado a la boca – ¿no piensas tocar tu plato? – pregunté extrañado al ver que no había probado bocado alguno.

―Uhmmm, en realidad ahora tengo ganas de tocar otra cosa – dijo sensualmente levantándose de su sitio.

Rodeó la mesa acercándose a mí, contoneando las caderas sensualmente. Mi esposa era una diosa, era perfecta, y _era sólo mía_. Sabía que a veces podía llegar a ser algo superficial y egoísta, pero la amaba demasiado como para pasar por alto esas cualidades.

Se detuvo frente a mí, y haló de mi corbata, mientras fruncía el ceño…

―Demasiada ropa… - dijo comenzando a quitármela. Su mano inquieta siguió su recorrido, trazando suaves círculos sobre la tela de mi pecho, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi – ¿amor? – susurró sensualmente en mi oído antes de morder mi lóbulo sin delicadeza, pero no me importó, mi ahora despierto miembro clamaba a voces por ser liberado de su cárcel – ¿me quieres?

―Oh, sí… sí te quiero – gruñí sobre sus labios antes de atacarla con un beso cargado de deseo. Ella respondió a mi llamado moviendo sus caderas sobre mi ya crecido miembro, haciendo insoportable la fricción. Mientras que yo dejaba libres sus senos, para saborearlos a mi antojo – te quiero – le decía entre lamida y lamida

―Pero no te has estado portando bien conmigo Edward – tipo tirando de mi cabello.

―Lo… siento – jadeé cuando comenzó a frotarse contra mi miembro– sabes… tu sabes… que haría… lo que sea… por ti amor…

―¿Lo que sea? – gimió extasiada cuando metí dos dedos en su vagina, húmeda y caliente.

―Lo que sea – repetí, cuando ella sacó mi miembro de mis bóxers y lo empezó a masajear con sus hábiles manos – pídeme… lo que… quieras amor – jadeé en su cuello cuando nuestros sexos se volvieron uno sólo – lo que… sea… o Tanya – grité cuando empezó a saltar sobre mí, haciendo que la penetrara con fuerza – lo que sea… por ti... amor – gruñí mordiéndole el cuello, dejando mi marca sobre su piel….

―¿Qué… qué sabes… sobre… swingers? –gritó acelerando los movimiento.

―Swin… swin… ¿¡qué!?

* * *

Esta Historia es una idea que Awen y yo tuvimos el dia 25 de Octubre de 2009 en una conversacion por Msn, estabamos chateando con varias amigas de FF y todas colaboraron y aportaron su granito de arena a la historia que originalmente seria llamada Swinggers, entre ellas estan:

****

Ibetrh /**sparklinghaledecullen / ****Kriito Cullen Masen / ****Lizie20 / ****MeliCullen84 / ****rose3010 / ****emmyswans / ****diosapagana**

Ellas estaban al tanto de nuestro proyecto y algunas hasta aportaron ideas y cometarios, solo que como avanzabamos un renglon cada siglo, no habiamos podido subir el fic.

* * *

Tanto Awen como Yo les agradeceriamos nos dejaran sus primeras impreciones de la historia con un review, besos Chiio.


End file.
